Your Turn to Host
by jburke2101
Summary: Kimiko has to attend to what's called the Millennium Midnight Maiden. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Your Turn to Host

Chapter 1

In the dark palace of the mighty Heylin warrior Chase Young, we see him pacing back and forth around his throne. Intently thinking to himself, he calls forth his loyal black raven to land on his shoulders.

With a sharp yell he screams, "WUYA!"

The Heylin Witch came quickly, not out of pleasure or duty but without a choice. "What is it Chase Young?"

He chillingly replies, "It's that time of year again"

Wuya chuckles, "Ha ha ha, the tribute, has it already been a thousand years"

Chase quickly stops Wuya and continues, "Yes you heathen, about time too"

With a frown and folding her arms she says, "Hmph, Well, who's the poor girl this time?"

A softer expression and tone reaches Chase, "Kimiko Tohomiko"

In a hysterical laugh Wuya shouts, "HA! You mean that spoiled brat from the temple"

Chase glares at Wuya and pulls out a red ribbon envelope out of his breast plate and places it into his raven's beak.

While looking at the witch he says, "The monks will be receiving this message by noon" he snaps his fingers and allows the crow to land on his hand, "Go and deliver this to the monks" then the crow quickly flies away.

Wuya looks at Chase curiously and says, "Eager to see that little female brat are we?" but she was quickly silenced in seeing the evil lord's death stare.

He strokes his chin and licks his teeth in front of her, "Let's just saw I've been longing for an opportunity to meet her" then he turns away, "plus this will all happen tomorrow night" he walks back to his chair and sits. Thinking how he should prepare for tomorrow night.

Wuya looks at Chase questionably, "So soon?"

With a smirk he replies, "Of course, the quicker the better, now go and invite everyone you know to this tribute" then he gives her a side look, "we haven't got all day"

The witch gives him a frown and disappears from sight to leave him alone to himself.

Alone now he places his hand under his chin and lowly says, "I've been longing to meet her"

It's been years since Raimundo became the team leader and all of them going over there eighteenth birthday. There mourning's were still covered with chores that needed to be filled and finished. Even as the savers of the world they still had chores to do.

Riamundo is always the one to complain first, "Yo, Fung dude, you do know we've saved the world from the hands of freaks right, and that we keep the world from going into eternal darkness or some utter destructive fate, right?" while holding a toilet bush and plunger.

An older Master Fung calmly replies, "Of course I do Riamundo"

With irritation and frustration he throws down his cleaning tools, "Then why in tar nation are we still cleaning this place, when we should be out there training or keeping the world out of harm's way"

Clay comes into the room and places a hand on Ria's shoulder, "Hey there partner, no need to question the Master, I'm sure he has his reasons"

With another voice of ignorance and a slightly taller person, Omi says, "But of course team leader, it is as they say, what can't be scrubbed right is already a worthy foe to fight with in the ring"

Everyone was quiet for a sec 0_0

With a bright thought Clay explains, "Uh I think he means what can't be cleaned is already a worthy opponent"

Omi smiles and points, "that too"

Master Fung nods his head at Omi for thanks and turns back to Raimundo to conclude, "Its true Riamundo, even the most heroic and evilest of people must keep a clean life style to do there biding in this world"

Riamundo sighs in defeat, "Yeah I guess so"

They all headed back to their chores when Dojo came in yelling, "Mail call"

Dojo came up to them individually with their own personal mail orders. Raimundo had soccer and sports magazines, Omi got his new books about modern life, Clay got his Texas Rodeo magazines, and Master Fung got his Master's weekly and a tea guide booklet.

Dojo still had a bundle of magazines in his arms and was ready to slither away when Omi asks who the rest of the mail was for.

Dojo looks up at Omi and says, "Kimiko's, do you know where she is?"

All the boys got quiet and darted their eyes at each other and look back at Master Fung for answers

He smiles and gives in, "She cleaning the fountain today"

They all looked back at each other and were quiet for a quick second.

Suddenly they all busted out, "I'LL GET HER" and quickly ran out for the door which they soon were shoving and yelling to get though.

Soon after they left Master Fung and Dojo alone with the magazines that they forgot. Both master and dragon smiled at the love struck monks who were looking for their young and beautiful team mate Kimiko.

She was assigned to cleaning the scummy and gross garden fountain. She was getting frustrated with scrubbing the stone now. It was like the crudity scum was in the stone itself. She hated it so much that she began to heat up, to the put where she was literally on fire.

However her anger got the best of her again and she paid the price by falling into the water.

She created a steamy atmosphere that was clouded with very warm foggy air. To get out she had to flip her hair back and put out her chest more to see clearly on how she needs to get out of the water safely. Breathing a loud gasp she opens her eyes slightly and she looked exhausted with the labor she's done. Then she looks to her side to see her friend's wide eyed and jaws dropped to the ground.

She yells, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT! HELP ME!"

They all stooped staring and came to her side with embarrassment blushing across their faces to quickly help her out of the fountain. However Kimiko's wet rode was squeezing tighter around her waist and cleavage to show more of her beautiful figure.

Riamondo shyly speaks, "Uh, mail came for you"

Raising a brow she asks, "Well, Where is it?"

Omi replies, "Dojo still has it"

She shook the guys off and started to walk away, "Well let's go"

Omi quickly spoke, "Kimiko! Your soaking wet you sh-" he was stopped in mid sentence by seeing her whole body being a blaze.

As soon as the flames died out she gave them a smile and replied, "Let's go"

Like lost puppies they were they followed her to Dojo and waited for her to receive her mail.

Her girly scream gave all three men pleasure in hearing her say, "AHHHH my Japanese fashion catalogs are finally here" She flips though them and was excited to see all the new fashions.

Looking at her magazines she turns to Dojo, "Is that all of the mail Dojo?"

He nods and she goes to the nearest bench she could find in the garden to sit and read more.

Master Fung looks up to the sun and sees that it was at its highest point in the sky, "Looks about noon, lunch should be ready" he turns and heads for the tea room.

The boys got up and started walking to the tea room as well, but Raimundo turns around to see if Kimiko was coming, "Yo Kim girl you coming for lunch"

She looks up and replies, "Yeah, just give me a few minutes Ria" He smiles and turns to head for the tea room with the rest of the guys.

She was left alone now with her new fashion magazines. After another and quick skim though the last issue she gets up and starts heading for lunch, but was stopped when she sees a quick shadow move across her path. Looking up she sees a raven with something in its beak.

Moving a little farther she stops to observe the strange bird above. She followed the bird to the sun and she got blinded that she lifted her hand to block the sun. But that's what the raven had wanted her to do, for he landed on her hand.

Startled at the clever bird she sees the thing that was in the bird's beak, an envelope, in pretty red ribbons, clearly having her name written across it.

As soon as she takes the envelope out of raven's beak it flies away quickly. She watched it disappear into the sky and looks back at the fancy envelope.

Satisfy at the craftsmanship she untwines the ribbons and begins to unfold this mystery mail.

When everything was unfolded and clear enough to see, she reads.

Dear, Miss Kimiko Tohomiko

The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire

On behalf of the Heylin Side we invite you to the

Once in a life time tribute, the Millennium Midnight Maiden,

That will be held in your honor, this event will be held Tomorrow night

At the evil palace and over Lord Chase Young

'0_0' OK, Kimiko was speechless. She just wanted to drop this strange invitation to something she never ever heard of and forget that it even exists, but something was urging her to show Master Fung. So she walks into the tea room looking concern. Everyone sees Kimiko's sudden strange mood and ask what's wrong.

"I don't really know" she walks over to Master Fung and hands him the letter.

Reading what was there he reads ever word carefully; the boys were all curious and wonder what's going on. When Master Fung was done he looks at Kimiko, "Do you have any idea what the Millennium Midnight Maiden is?"

Kimiko thought about it and doesn't recall ever hearing about anything about it and says no.

She was worried, but finds a smile on Master Fung's face, that gave her a little comfort but not enough.

Smiling at her he says, "Well young lady, I guess I'm just going to have to explain it to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A ritual between good and evil has been done every once in a thousands of years. Where Heylin and Xiolin worriors take turn in hosting a tribute for one person. This event symbolizes harmony between good and evil. It's like a celebration for war"

After hearing Master Fung's explanation for this Millennium Midnight Maiden she asks, "And what does this have to do with me Master Fung"

The old man looks at her, "The tribute must be given to a virgin female in order for the celebration to be a tribute"

She blushes and shrugs, "So I gotta attend to this once in a life time party"

Master Fung nods, "Yes"

She gets wide eyed, "All by myself?"

He takes a breath, "The celebration is only made for you and as a respect to tradition you must go alone"

"B-But Master Fung what if this is some sort of trap?"

He smiles, "I wouldn't worry about that" sipping his tea

Crossing her arms and raising an eye brow she sarcastically asks, "And how is it that I'm not supposed to be worried?"

Smiling and sipping his tea he says, "Legends say that if the host of the tribute properly performs the event, they will receive one free wish, as a reward for honoring the ritual, and the Heylin side wouldn't ruin a chance to ultimate power"

"OK -_- What do I have to do?"

Putting down his cup he says, "Nothing really, it's to honoring you, you just have to dress properly for the occasion."

She gives him a nod and continues, "What about this whole free wish thing"

He smiles, "That part is only a legend, but it doesn't hurt to be concerned about it"

She gets quiet, thinks, and then asks, "So if the Heylin side is hosting this year's tribute than the last tribute was hosted by us, right?"

He nods, "Yes"

She stops and says, "Who did we host"

"Wuya"

Kimiko tried to keep her hysterical laughs in because she couldn't believe that Wuya was a virgin at the time. Wuya wasn't a virgin, but that was back then maybe it was different.

Keeping in her giggle she says, "Thank You Master Fung" she bows at him, "that explains the letter that was sent to me"

He looks at her and asks, "Do you think you'll be ready by tomorrow Kimiko?"

Placing a figure on her lips she says, "Not sure Master Fung, I don't really know what to wear or how to act at these sort of thing"

Master Fung smiles and stands up to say, "I may have something, Come with me."

They got up and headed out of the room to the Far East side of the temple. Kimko never ventured off to this side of the temple.

She felt uncertain about this whole idea about getting dolled up and going to strange place to be worshiped by an evil guy that's like the Evil lord of Darkness. Chase Young, Chase is a mysterious man that's a puzzle to everyone, even to everyone on the heylin side she thought, he was a mystery.

Kimiko and Chase barely knew each other but in a way respected each other as worthy warriors to fight with, other than that nothing else.

Or so she thought.

As soon as they came to a fancy decorated sliding door Master Fung moves aside to slide the door for her.

She enters looking around at what's needed to be looked at. She finds out that she was in shock in seeing the most beautiful kimono she's ever seen….. (Can't describe it now, it well ruin the suspense ;-)

After she was done looking at the beautiful kimono she'll be wearing at the tribute she heads out for the record room to see if there were any records of the Xioalin side hosting a tribute for Wuya.

She enters a room and sees many rows of scrolls reaching who knows where. Each section covered at least a hundred years of records. She skips up to ten rows to add up to the last thousand of years that the last tribute might be in and she moves down the aisle. Gliding her fingers up to the M's for Millennium Midnight Maiden.

She reaches a scroll that looks promising with the information and grabs it. Sitting down to unroll the thick ancient scroll, she became excited already. She wanted to see if there were any certain things she had to do. When everything was laid out she starts reading.

Apparently Wuya was hosted by the elder monks of the temple at the time. It says everything was going great until she decided to steal the Shen gong wu in the end.

Not much of a help she thought and she rolls up the scroll.

"Nothing useful" she whispers and puts it back and grabs the next scroll that was next to it. This one really peaked up her interest because it was for the host to do list when doing the tribute for the girl they hosted. She reads.

First give a helping hand

Second steal the affection

Third introduce to clan

Forth protection

Fifth prove your loyalty

Six complete unity

Wish granted

What the hell, Is this what Chase must do? Is it a list of rules or something? Does he know about these instructions for him?

So many questions run though her head. Was this showing him how to get that one free wish? She was worried he might know how to get that wish, but quickly puts it in the back of her mind.

So she puts away everything and leaves the room like it was never touched. It was nightfall by now and she headed for her cubical.

Changing into her night gown she looks outside to the moon wondering whether this tribute for her was really a good idea or not, but forgets the thought when she lies down on her mat.

She recaps softly, "Give a Helping Hand, Steal the Affection, Introduce to clan, Protect, Prove Loyalty, Complete Unity, and Wish Granted" A riddle for the host to fulfill in order to get a free wish. Closing her eyes so she could try to sleep, she could feel herself becoming light headed and numb knowing she was ready to enter into her dreams.

Her Dream's that tonight

She sees herself walking along a path that was leading her up to Chase's lair. When she got to the flat grounds she saw Chase Young by himself holding out a hand out to her. Looking at his face he was smiling her that gave a kind expression saying it's alright to come closer. Taking his hand he pulls her up into his arms, in a firm embrace. They look into each other's eyes and soon started dancing in cycles gracefully and slowly. She felt herself getting weak every time he pulled her closer to him and she had mixed feelings in liking this and seeing his graceful ways of moving her. She was ready to back away from him but sees his head lowering to her. Scared to find that she was bringing her head closer to his when they-

DING GONG DING GONG (No idea how to write down gong noises)

Kimiko was startle at the loud repeated gong noises, but remembered it's the alarm clock for the xiaolin temple and it's time to wake up. She got up and started to fix her bed properly. While tucking in her sheet she remembers the last vision with Chase, to what looked like they were about to kiss or something. This makes her blush and she tries to forget the image. When she was done fixing everything she opens her curtains and sees that she had the whole xiaolin squad in front of her with Master Fung in front.

Smiling at her he says, "Morning Miss Kimiko, you have a long day ahead of you"

Stretching and yawning she says, "Yeah, looks like it" scratching her head she says, "well what chores do I have today Master Fung"

"Non"

Surprised she was and she smiles, "Really"

Master Fung smiles and says, "Your fellow monks will do your chores today, the event is tonight and you need all the time you need to prepare"

She became overjoyed in knowing that she didn't have to clean today. She smiles at the day being planned out for getting beautified and she proudly says, "OK boys, stay out of this room" she points out a boarder line and says, "Until I'm finished with everything"

They all bow to her and headed out to leave her alone. She quickly grabs a towel and heads for the bathing room.

She bathed, shaved, brushed, clipped, primed, smoothed, and waxed herself all day to the point where she didn't need to do this ever again for years. It was her ultimate beauty plan that no one knew but her.

Looking out she sees it was close to twilight, she needed to dress into the beautiful kimono that Master Fung had provided her with, now.

Smirking deviously she proudly says, "Wait till everyone sees me tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yo Fung dude, you sure we should be letting Kimiko go alone to this crazy tribute thing at _Chase Young's_ crib"

Master Fung turns to Raimundo, "Don't worry Master Raimundo, You should give Miss Kimiko your confidence" stepping closer to Riamundo to continue, "As team leader you should have faith in your team mates. She has grown to be a fine warrior" Smiling he adds, "Besides Dojo will be accompany her"

Raimundo looks at Dojo who was giving him the thumbs up and a wink. He got worried and looks down at his feet in shame because Master Fung was right about Kimiko becoming the best of the best and how she can take care of herself now, but knowing Dojo was going with her in case something did happen, didn't help.

As everyone waited for Kimiko to get ready they all prepared a little good luck party for her. They had balloons, ribbons, and a banner saying 'Have a Heylin of a Time' (Cheesy I know)

Everything was set; the only thing missing was Kimiko who was in her cubical thinking and rechecking her outfit to make sure it was perfect as it should be.

Kimiko's Thoughts

Hmmm the hair's done, kimono is properly adjusted, jewelry is on, and the shoes fit. Looks like I'm ready.

(Sighs) This is just too weird; this whole tribute thing just for me is just a bit much.

At least it's for me '-_-

As Kimiko took one final look she turns and grabs her fan and starts walking out. Heading towards her friends who were waiting to show her the surprise they had for her. She walks in a dark room and wonders where everyone was.

They all jumped out and yelled with joy, "SURPRISE!"

Kimiko was indeed surprised at the sweet little party they had for her, she thought she had the coolest friends she could ever wish for. Soon after the shouting and thanks they all awed at her.

She was dressed in a tradition pink kimono with yellow linings, similar to the one that she had to wear when she went to the Emperors Palace, but this one was a lot fancier. There were designs of yellow cherry blossoms and golden suns reaching all over her pink kimono, and having dangly jewelry hanging beautifully in her hair, ears, and neck. It was like she was getting ready for marriage or something.

"Wooee Kimiko you look finer than a blue ribbon show cow at the Texas County Fair"

With an unsure smile spreading across her face she says, "Uh… Thanks Clay"

"Ah yes Kimiko you yet again resemble a girl"

Now biting her lower lip at Omi's remark she kindly says, "Thanks, you're still lucky you're cute Omi"

Riamundo just smiles and gives her the thumbs up, "Yeah girl, you shape up nicely"

Finally something she could understand and tolerate. She gives him a descend smile and thanks him.

She looks at Master Fung and finds an approval smile on her outfit. She was glad because it took at least two hours to put on the delicate fabric on her slender body and to adjust it to perfection.

She was ready to walk but almost fell when the guys caught her. By now she got use to walking in her traditional shoes, but every now and then she would find herself tripping uncontrollably.

Master Fung gives her a bow and says, "Are you ready Miss Kimiko"

She gives him a bow, "(Sighs) As I'll ever be Master Fung"

He smiles and says, "Dojo is outside waiting"

She lit up with joy and ran out to meet the enlarge Dojo.

Seeing her mystical pal she shouts, "Dojo!" and runs up to him and gives him a hug, "Are you really coming with me?"

Hugging her back he says, "Of course I wouldn't leave my gal alone in a room full of freaks"

Omi quickly claimed, "We read in a scroll saying that it's tradition for the person who is being tribute to, to be escorted by a mystical dragon" Dojo gave Omi a frown.

Well scroll or no scroll she was happy to hear that she wasn't going be alone to Chase's place or with Chase Young himself.

Helping her board on the Dojo's back was **hard**; she seemed very fragile with the kimono being ever so delicate. They made her sit side saddle hoping she wouldn't ruin or wrinkle the fancy silk. Once she was settled everyone backed off to see the ready Kimiko on the ready to fly Dojo.

Master Fung raises his head and kindly says, "Have a fun time and a safe trip Kimiko"

With a small wave from her, everyone waves back to her with a smile and wishes her a safe journey.

Dojo takes off fast that causes Kimiko to grab onto his back tighter. Lifting to higher altitudes she looks back one finale time and waves back to her friends and Master. She smiles with gratitude in having supportive friends whenever they were needed.

When they got to the clouds she looks back at Dojo's head and sees that it was close to night fall now.

Still looking forward she hears Dojo ask, "So Kimiko, what are you hoping to see at the tribute"

She looks at the dragon's head and replies, "Food"

Dojo laughs, "Ha ha ha Yeah me too, Chase has pretty good grub, just as long you're not on the menu"

She smiles and remembers that one time when Chase tired to eat him. That's when she first met Chase. They got quiet for a little while when Kimiko looks up and asks, "Dojo, How long are these things suppose to last?"

"Till Midnight"

"Oh" She got quiet and looks at the beautiful starry sky and thinks how lucky she was to be on a dragon that was flying her to a party, also how he was her friend.

"Dojo"

"Hmm"

"Thank You"

"Anytime"

Dojo knew what she was thanking him for and he was flattered to be thanked for being one of Kimiko's dearest friends.

So far the night was starting beautifully

They finally arrive at the front entrances of Chase's lair and started to get nervous. When they landed Dojo remained large for Kimiko's sake for she couldn't jump off like usual with her outfit and all. They kind of struggle at the thought of how to even to attempt to get her off, but they soon hear a firm foot step in front of them.

To which was caused by Chase Young himself.

He smirks and gives her a bow, "Kimiko, The Dragon of Fire, I welcome you to your tribute and to my home"

Kimiko felt weird in seeing the coldest man on earth bowing to her with no complication. Either way she bows her head back to him out of respect and returns to trying to getting off of Dojo back, but quickly feels the presents of Chase Young on the side of her.

He goes close to her ear and says, "Please, allow me"

He picks her up bridal style and jumps off of Dojo's back to lands gently on the ground. Settling her down next to him he straightens himself up to look at her. Looking back at him she becomes a little uneasy and thanks him for the help.

Looking at her intently he raises a hand and grabs a lock of her hair and says, "You look very beautiful tonight"

She turns pink and looks away real quick and shyly thanks him again. He was ready to tease her about it, but the smaller sidekick Dojo came straight up between them and says, "Watch your hands mister" then bravely slaps away Chase's hand, "let's just get this over with"

Chase gave Dojo a death stare and looks away, but gently takes Kimko's hand and escorts her to his front door while Dojo slithered just behind them to watch for any of Chase's funny business.

Kimiko was walking a little behind Chase and she was looking at him in awe in seeing how much of a gentleman he was. When they got to the stoned door he sees her looking at him.

Seeing him looking back at her and catching her gawking at him she becomes pink again. This made Chase smile and turn back to his door that was opening for them to reveal two tigers waiting for them.

As they entered though the main halls they come to the first room and head up the main stairs. When they got to the very top they saw below them a crowd waiting for them and talking to themselves. They didn't go into the crowd just yet but looked at who came first.

Kimiko was stunned in seeing every bad guy waiting for them. They were dressed and drinking what seemed like wine. She could hear them discussing on how they all should greet her with a smile when they saw her or to pummel her down to ashes.

There was all of Chase's cats serving and guarding the guest, Mala Mala Jong, Vald, Padda Bubu, Wuya, Jack, Katneppe, Hannible Bean, the Ying Yang bird, Cyclopes, the Heylin Seed and even that LeMime character.

This whole ritual thing of hosting a party for her was still just mind twisting her brain. She never thought that a bunch of bad guys would honor her in such an event, especially for a Xiaolin Warrior that kicked all their butts at one point.

She got nervous and squeezes her hand tighter on Chase's hand, she felt like she was going to die now. Chase could feel her hand trembling and become tighter.

Dojo went ahead of them to take a better look at the evil crowd.

Chase took this opportunity to calm her down in his own devious way. He quickly swings her behind a random curtain and pins to the nearest wall.

The sudden swing made Kimiko worried that her kimono being ruin but when she was settles she finally realized that Chase pined her into a tight corner.

She was ready to struggle and call for Dojo when he leans into her face to whisper, "Don't be nervous" he got inches closer to her mouth and causes her to blush, when he says, "my little spite fire"

After hearing him say that she became red but out of anger. She was upset and outraged, she frowns at him and says, "Now just hol-"but she was silenced by Chase's lips smothering her mouth passionately.

She became confused, light headed, and dizzy with the kiss she was receiving. She quickly forgets if she was kissing the evil lord Chase Young first or if he was the one who kissed her first, she really forgot. No matter anyway they were in fact kissing each other right now. Was this what her dreams were telling her what might happen?

But the moment was short when he backs off to see a wide eyed Kimiko looking up at him.

She looks at him with shock and hears him say "Don't be nervous" he then grabs her chin and whispers, "I'm here for you" then licks her lips quick.

Before she could object or say anything to Chase, he swings her back behind Dojo who was still looking at the crowd and was unaware of Chase's second move on Kimiko just now.

With everything looking back to normal he grabs Kimiko's hand and lefts it up into the air and yells, "My fellow evil minions, I present to you our guest, Miss Kimiko Tohomiko the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire to which we give tribute to" He stops and looks at Kimiko with a smile, "And the virgin warrior of good!" and gives her a larger more devious smile.

Virgin warrior of good! What the hell, Kimiko's was outraged at Chase referring her to such a title and just kissing her senselessly just a second ago, what the hell is wrong with him? But she was quickly nudged into the crowd by Chase. Seeing this Dojo quickly snakes his way up to Kimiko's neck and was getting ready to face the same things she was going to face.

What Kimiko would expect, she had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kimiko was now being pushed into a dangerous crowd that had the potential of killing her. The only thing she knew was that tonight was going to be long night.

Kissing the evil Chase Young and possibly liking it can really stretch the night for Kimiko.

Once she got to the center of the room of everyone, they all bowed to her. She bows back but hesitates in doing so, but still does it gracefully. She could feel the tension between her and everyone. She's practically kicked everybody's butt in that room.

Dojo sees Kimiko's worry and he attempts to say her name in a soft whisper, "Kimiko?"

Still lost in thoughts she shacks her head, "Huh"

Dojo knew Kimiko was feeling uneasy about the crowd, so he tries to comfort her, "Don't worry Kim, I can fly us out of here any time you want"

But quicker than you can say OMG, Chase comes close to her ear to say, "I don't think that will be necessary" shivers went down her spin as his warm breath was hitting down her neck, purposely.

"And you, you lizard toad" he directs his tone to Dojo, "Kimiko is staying with me until the night is over" he wraps his arms around Kimiko shoulders, curling himself around her, she blushes.

But he also needed to get into the center of the room.

Realizing Chase's purpose of wrapping himself around her, she blushes deeply, but then she soon hears laughter all around her, guess the crowd heard the conversation, were they laughing at her or at Dojo?

She didn't want to look weak or embarrassed, so she raises her head and tries to say with confidence, "Can we just please continue with the tribute" Chase looks back at her and smiles.

Wuya rudely replies, "Shutting up your mouth would be better"

It all happened so quick and fast but Chase was in front of Wuya, to nicely say, "Again you worthless heathen" then into a scary howl, "SHUT UP! YOU DESPERATE SLUTTY HOR OF A WITCH!" (Yep got that from a reviewer name YAY)

Wuya became mortified to move, and everyone behind her freaks out. Guess they all decided to watch out what they say to Kimiko.

It all became too awkwardly silent in the crowd, but it was soon broken by Chase, "Now back to the tribute, I have a few announcements to make and a couple things to say"

Kimiko slowly lets go of Chase's voice and looks around. The chamber was very large and elegant, looking very massive and strong, filling its purpose of holding large crowds. And yet it looked _beautiful_; the chamber was stunning, the glimmering marble fortress gave it the illumination of the moonlight. There were decorative displays of ribbons hanging all over and along the walls. Having the many columns being brightly shown by torches, the thing that caught her eye the most was the very large ruby chandelier hanging directly above her. Looking up she sees that it was very shiny, with its ruby crystals rotating slowly and showing their bloody scarlet splendor.

"Ahem"

She looks back down and sees everyone was looking at her. She blushes deeply again, almost matching the chandelier.

Chase wasn't mad or upset, but rather amused in seeing her blush like that, "If we're done gawking at my house, would you please pay attention"

Kimiko shyly looks up at everyone, "heh heh Uh Sorry" she then gives him her full attention.

Pleased with the respect now, he continues, "Now then, tonight we celebrate the years of war with the Xiaolin monks" He stops to allow cheers, then back to silence to let Chase continue, "We give this tribute to one of them" He motions his hand to Kimiko, "To Miss Kimiko Tohomiko" Everyone claps.

Chase waves his hand as he finishes, "You all may go back to whatever it is you were doing, we'll give our gifts later" and he turns away from the crowd.

Everyone quickly spreads back across the room to get back to their little conversations and groups. Kimiko didn't really except anyone to stay or talk to her.

As she was ready to turn away and walk back to where she was standing, she hears someone calling her name, "Kimiko?... Is that really you?"

She turns her head and sees none other than the doofies Jack Spicer. She looks at him in shock.

The question that should have been asked was weather if that was really Jack Spicer. To her surprise he got taller. Also his feature looked stronger, not bad. He actually looked pretty dam good for a person who she knew first as a mama's boy.

She smiles for the delightful irony of Jack looking good and says, "The one and only Jack Spicer"

Jack of course awed at her beauty and figure first. Then quickly takes out his little device that ran out a little red scanner over her. Before Kimiko knew it Jack had scanned her image. She heard him mumble to his little device, "Picture, clip, crop, favorites, aannnd save" he then tucks it back into his pocket.

Kimiko blinked a few times, "What was that?"

He looks at her like he didn't do anything wrong, "Oh just something new for my Chameleon-Bot to process"

She became appalled and flattered at the same time that she found it funny, "Ahahahahahhahahaha"

Jack looks at her, "What?"

Kimiko's hysterical laughs were being heard by everyone in the room and they all pay their attentions to her, especially a certain host who was now becoming jealous.

Kimiko catches her breath and says, "You're still the same old Jack" then she touches his arm.

Jack couldn't hide a blush spreading across his face. He had always had a crush on her but he could never really express it to her.

Jack got even redder when he feels Kimiko's hand crawling up his arm. Was this some sort of flirt? Jack hoped so.

He looks deep into her blue eyes and it was like the good old days, he still had the same strong crush on her.

Cutely Kimiko asks, "Jack, can you be the genius that you are, and get me something to drink, please" she flatters her eyes.

Heart struck he says, "S-Sure, anything for you" he then takes off into the crowd.

She lifted her hand to feel around her neck to ask, WAIT! where's Dojo? She looks around frantically and sees him at the buffet table. How dare Dojo leave her like that, he was so supportive when they got here, however she sighs and says, "What a Dojo"

She soon feels the present of Chase right next to her; she wasn't too overjoyed with that, well not really.

Putting his arms behind him Chase asks, "Enjoying the tribute are we?"

Looking down she replies, "Uh, Yeah, So, um, what's next?"

Shrugging his head he says, "Not Sure"

She turns her head quick, "What?" she couldn't believe it, "Aren't you suppose to know how to deal with these kind of things, I mean you lived for a long time now"

Looking at her Chase says, "I'm not that old, and besides the last tribute was hosted by the monks, I don't really know what to do"

Kimiko was finding it hard to believe that Chase Young didn't know what to do next; I mean he knew things that were beyond on what was next.

Kimko couldn't continue her thoughts anymore because she was feeling really thirsty now, Where's-

"Jack!" Kimiko waves her hand in the air.

Insulted by Kimiko's attention turning, Chase looks at where she was waving.

Jack was coming back with her drink.

But once Jack saw Chase next to her he turns around. Kimiko was seeing him going away, she got confused and her thoughts were like, what the hell? But then she looks back at Chase and sees him growling at Jack, making him go away, with her drink too.

She got uncomfortable with that, "OK, I'm going to get a drink with Dojo" she walks away hoping he wouldn't stop her.

X

That didn't happen. He grabs her and yet again pulls her behind something again. To which was a water fall this time. She was ready to yelp for Dojo again.

However Chase quickly puts her down, "Oh stop your lame calls for help"

Getting out of his grasp and checking to make sure her kimono was ok she says, "I would stop, but _someone_ isn't making that easy" dusting off anything off her kimono she continues, "Plus I'm thirsty, Jack was coming wit-"

Chase quickly grabs her chin and again she blushes at him for getting closer to her again.

He says, "I told you I'm here for you" getting one inch closer to her lips he finishes, "I can satisfy your needs" he then kisses her, putting his tongue down her throat, again.

She couldn't stop him nor could she stop her feelings of loving this forceful kiss. She soon starts moving her lips along his.

But he backs off to torture her and say, "Why must you look so beautiful tonight?"

She was mad about the tease, but she was too weak to fight. So her only response was, "I'm I not suppose too?"

He smiles but smoothly says, "No, It's just… Do you intend to attract every man here tonight?"

Ready to faint she shutters, "N-No"

Smirking deviously he replies, "Well, dressing like the most beautiful thing in the world won't help that"

She finally snaps out of her trance and squeaks; "Y-You really need to stop this Chase" she walks away from him to get him in front of her.

Putting his arm behind him and smiling he says, "Stop what?"

Folding her arms across her chest she tries to pin point it out, "this"

He quickly grabs her waist and pulls her back to him, "Would you care to explain _this_"

Again ready to lose the argument she says, "This nonsense of pulling me away rudely and playing these weird game with me" she looks away from him, "like I'm sort of toy to you"

He quickly kneels down to her to grab her hands, "I'm sorry if you think that way, but you are no toy to me" he rises to her face and kisses her.

Between gasps she tries to fight, "No… Chase…"

Pulling away his head he says, "Why fight against on what you crave for"

Before she could fight his words she was silenced with his twirling tongue dancing in her mouth. She tried to speak in between gasps but it was no longer good. Chase wanted every taste of her to stay in his mouth.

However the most unwanted voice came in, "Well, Well, I never thought I see the day, Chase I never knew you had a sweet tooth for sugars" it was southern, low, and deep.

Hannibal! Kimiko just wanted to die right there and now. She didn't want anyone to see her and Chase together, or at least not now.

Not looking at Hannibal Chase coldly says, "It's none of your concern nor is it your business you vegetable"

Smirking for trouble Hannibal replies, "I knew something was up between you two, you've been watching this girl all night Chase, and I could see that you were getting jealous of Jack for talking to her"

Kimiko looks at Chase, he was jealous? She was stunned and shocked.

Did he really care that much about her?

Keeping his cool Chase says, "So, what if I was, what are you going to do about it"

Waving his vines in the air Hannibal says, "Nothing…. Only midnight can tell" he smiles at Kimiko, discomfort he gave her.

Now getting irritated Chase says, "I suggest that you go to that lame excuse of a house keeper and leave us"

"Will do" Hannibal solutes, "Do you wish to keep this on the down low Chase"

Not caring to look at the bean Chase says, "Do as you wish, tell everyone if you must"

Kimiko shouts, "NO!" she didn't want that.

Both enemies look at Kimiko.

Hannibal evilly chuckles, "Ha ha ha seems like your doll isn't on the same level as you"

Kimiko didn't mean to make seem like that but it couldn't be helped. She looks at Chase; he wasn't giving her eye contact at all. She felt hurt by that.

She tries to talk to him, "C-Chase"

But he coldly says, "Just…. Go to the dance floor for a moment Kimiko" he stares back at Hannibal who was enjoying the drama.

Kimiko didn't say anything or argued with him anymore. She just left Chase and the mean Bean alone. Deep down she knew she hurt Chase, and he didn't want her right now, she felt heartbroken by that.

Maybe there is something in between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Kimiko walked back to the crowd everyone was looking at her, wondering how she disappeared all of a sudden.

She was heartbroken by Chase telling her to leave him alone with that freak, Hannibal. She didn't want that, she got scared for Chase, but in a way it was a time out away from the craziness that was already happening.

Looking for Dojo, she went to the buffet table.

Upon seeing her fat dragon rolling around on the table, she smiles in hopes of cheering herself back up. However it was short and Dojo sees this, "What's wrong Kimiko?"

She sighs, "I don't know Dojo… I feel… lost right now"

Becoming worried Dojo asks, "Why?"

Kimiko didn't want to tell Dojo about her and Chase's kissing sessions, especially to tell him that all happened when he wasn't looking. She was beginning to feel something for Chase, love. She was getting more stressed about it because she wasn't able to tell Chase about it.

She tries to lose the point, "Uh.. It's just.. It's a large crowd in here you know" looking side to side Kimiko tries to find the logic, "Uh.. That's what I mean by lost" she puts on a fake smile.

Not convinced Dojo decided to wait, "Well, OK, there's only two more hours tell midnight"

"Really?" Kimiko was stunned because to her it felt like they just got there. Kimiko was ready to go into a corner when she hears a voice.

"Uh Kimiko"

Kimiko turns, it was Jack again.

"Oh, Hi Jack" Kimiko was happy to see Jack again (first time really).

Jack Spicer sure had thing about perfect timing, maybe he could cheer Kimiko back up.

Jack hands her a cup of punch, "Your drink"

She takes her punch with a smile and teasingly says, "About time, slow slug" then pokes his chest.

He looked like he about ready to fall apart every time he got closer to Kimiko. He gets flustered, "Ooh, Uh, um, s-sorry about that, it just Chase was there and-" he stops when he sees Kimiko's hand in front of his face.

She calmly says, "Don't worry Jack, I know, Chase can be… troublesome at times" she giggles, "like you"

Jack blushes; she so understanding and beautiful, Jack couldn't blame Chase for blocking her away from him.

Jack knew he and Kimiko weren't ever going be together in a lifetime, but he still shyly ask, "Uh, Kimiko would you care to dance with me" he made it sound like it was useless to even ask.

She hears his tone and sees that Jack had feelings for her for a long time now, she knew her and Jack couldn't be together. However she didn't want him to be thinking that he could never have a chance with her.

Kimiko tried to look for Chase, she didn't want him seeing her with Jack, so she takes Jack's hand and blushes, "Don't be stepping on my feet now" she looks into his eyes.

Shocked with the answer being a yes, he excitingly grabs Kimiko's waist. She just laughed; she actually missed this over reacting Jack Spicer.

However she notices Jack becoming very hesitant with holding her up close to him.

She quickly forced the pressure on him and she tightens her chest onto his. Jack becomes red and he looked ready to faint, but Kimiko quickly grabs him and says, "I hope I'm not going to be dragging you all over the floor am I"

Jack was embarrassed and he tired to sound like he knew what he was doing, "N-No ahem I'm just tiring to find the footing's here and… you know, the beat"

She knew Jack was lying up his butt, but she didn't want to say anything, "Alright then straighten yourself up then" she tugs his collar and moves him closer to the center of the dance floor.

Kimiko was still thinking about Chase.

She swings Jack around her and pulls him closer to her, and again Jack gets red.

They start moving to the beat, she took this time to chat with him, but first she had to loosen him up, "So, Jack, What have you been doing these past few years"

A spark lit up in his eyes, "Recently, I'm working on an atomic blaster that can concentrate light itself and help pin point the rays that can create large amounts of energy to destroy anything in its path, it can help me in my conquest for world domination ha ha ha"

A grin spreads across her face, "Still the same old Jack, always bragging about your toys"

Jack quickly replies, "Hey! At least I'm doing something productive"

"True" she moves her head closer to Jack, "I always could see you doing something great in the future"

Feeling dizzy now Jack shutters, "T-Thanks" he grabs his collar and tries to stretch it, "I think you're the first one to ever comment me on my life"

"Oh poor thing" she strokes his face, "Well, even if you are on the side of evil, you're a pretty good goof"

It becomes quiet and Jack was feeling himself lowering his head towards Kimiko's lips. She wasn't seeing Jack's face coming closer to her lips, instead she was seeing-

"Ahem" both Kimiko and Jack look to their side.

Jack squeaks, "C-Chase"

Bothered in seeing Jack's lip hovering over Kimiko's he tries to keep his nerves down and sound less aggravated, "I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything am I" he raises his eye brow at them.

Jack quickly waves his hands in front of him, "NO, NO CY I was just dancing with my wif-I mean Kimiko here" he tires to put on a smile.

Lowering his brow and walking up between Jack and Kimiko, Chase vaguely says, "Hmmm well if you don't mind, I would like to cut in" he stretches his arm around Kimiko.

She felt happy again, but she quickly turns to Jack, "Thank's for the dance Jack"

"Oh, S-Sure" he looks at Chase and he turns away to run, but before he left he waves back at Kimiko, "Maybe we can do this again later"

Kimko gives him a sincere smile and says, "Any time Spicer, have fun with your atomic blaster" she waves in delight.

Jack sighs out of love 3

Chase just growls out of hate, and the faster Jack disappears.

When Jack left, Kimiko turns to Chase. He had a stare that could kill a puppy.

However he grabs Kimiko by the waist and starts spinning her slowly.

The dance was quiet at first and awkward, so she tries to ask, "What's wrong Cha-"

Chase interrupts her question, "You allow a fool to dance with you in front of everybody and yet can't allow a pinto bean from knowing we've kissed"

She stretches out to speak, "Chase it was just too soon to be doing that"

Pulling her back into him he cleverly says, "What too soon for love, you seemed to be enjoying the favors of my mouth back there"

She blushes deeply, "Chase that isn't fair to say"

Gripping tighter onto to her Chase replies, "What's not_ fair_ is having you flirting with that maggot of a worm every time I'm not around"

Gripping tighter onto Chase's cloths she lightly says, "I know"

He asks, "Then why do it" he pulls her in front of him.

Looking into his eyes Kimiko answers, "I knew he has feeling's for me... I could never let him think that he never experienced true love before"

Looking to the side Chase asks, "Why is that?"

Kimiko looks at what Chase was staring at and sees that everyone was looking at them.

This time she wasn't going to be letting crowds hide her feelings for him, "I'm a xiaolin warrior, I help those in need"

He answers, "Hmm, pity"

Shrugging her shoulder Kimiko murmurs, "I guess you could put it that way"

Mad to even ask Chase tries to sound calm, "Do you feel same about me?"

She gives him a side smile and replies, "You're impossible to feel pity for"

He grabs her arms, "Then what is it that you feel for me?"

She looks at him, "Right now I feel uncertain"

Letting her go he softly ask, "And this feeling of uncertainty, what are you planning on doing about it"

She looks down to blush, "I-I want to say something to you" she slowly looks back up, "but I can't say it" she looks down.

He quickly grabs her chin, "Yes you can"

She shutters, "I-I love you Chase Young"

Smiling he asks, "Why?"

She looks up at him and starts rising her voice, "I can't stop thinking about you, my brain just can't stop thinking about those lips of yours" she grabs his hands tighter, "I can't see myself with another man, Nor can I find myself into liking another man" She was ready to yell at the world when she feels a firm hug around her chest

Chase holds her closer, "I forgive you my love" he lets her go and teasingly say, "No need to over react"

She was about ready to cry, but she stops her tears from coming by leaping up into Chase's lips and to passionately smother him.

They soon hear gasps all around the room; the intense crowd was in astonishment in seeing Kimiko, a Xiaolin warrior kissing a mighty Heylin warrior Chase Young.

Chase forgave her, by allowing her to admit her love for him.

**Holy smokes! I hope that will keep you all in this story, still continuing, if you're wondering. Hope you like it so far.**

**Laters**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Siggghhhs) People I'm no Shakespeare nor am I a _word_ expert. I know there's miss use of words and pretty bad sentences, but I can't go back now. I must continue, to keep the story in my head. Either way, Thank You GreatDarkNoodleKing for the friendly advice, but you will be seeing more. Just for now go along with it. **

**Oh Yeah, Shald120, I looked at my messages and I see that you have me as your Favorite Author, you're the first to do that, you're so sweet and kind. Thank You. This chapter will be for you. **

Chapter 6

As Kimiko and Chase continued to kiss in the middle of the room, everybody else continued to be in shock.

Kimiko was the one who kissed Chase in public first but he soon made it look like that he was the one who started it. As he continued to devour her lips she opens her eyes to see his golden orbs looking down at her.

"Ahem"

Both irritatingly look away from each other and look to their sides to finally see the large crowd looking at them in silence, the crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was all broken by Wuya's screams, "What the HELL CHASE! Do you have any idea who you're kissing there?"

Chase firmly replies, "Silent's you heathen, don't you dare question motives" he raises his head higher as if daring her to challenge him.

The witch became quiet, but everyone could see the angry and jealousy she had for Kimiko.

Kimiko couldn't help but put on a smile across her face on the side. She liked the commanding power that Chase had in his voice. She would like to have that kind of power someday.

Chase gets her attention, "Kimiko"

She looks at him, "huh"

He sighs but smiles, "I need to teach more about concentration young lady" he then gives her a side glance, mocking her of her short tension span. She in return gave him a frown and upsetting stare.

If it were some random person giving Chase that kind of stare they would have died right there, but this was Kimiko, so he didn't mind the scowling.

Kimiko looked at the crowd and the crowd looked back at her; she kind of went back into her shell. She never felt awkward before but the room was filled with intense emotion, the most concern was yelling for her name, "KIMIKO?"

She forget that Dojo was here with her, also how he tired to prevent this from happen, "Oh, D-"

Before she could say another word Chase interrupts her, "Dojo, no need to fuse over something that you couldn't stop in the first place"

Dojo places his hands on his sides, "Well mister, you didn't give me a chance to stop it"

Smiling and pointing at the dragon, Chase taunts him by saying, "A lizard like should have seen this before anything happened"

Arching higher Dojo yells, "I'm no fortune teller"

Lowering his upper body to meet Dojo, Chase replies, "Maybe you should be looking for an application"

Dojo points his arms out, "What you need is an application for a beating"

Chase lowly says, "And who exactly is going to be giving me my beating that you say I deserve"

Pointing out his chest Dojo bravely says, "Me"

Chase just laugh at the thought of Dojo beating him up. Standing back up he looks down upon the small dragon who was still yelling at him.

Kimiko was hearing Dojo's and Chase's arguments about each other, but she wasn't agreeing with any of it. She loved her friend for protecting her, but she wanted Dojo to see that she was in love with Chase now.

Dojo quickly slithers his way up to Kimiko's feet and tugs on her, "Kimiko I need to talk to you" he then grabs the lower part of the kimono to take her to the side. There was a problem with that, they were still in the open and still could be seen by everyone.

So Chase steps in, "Need a private place to talk lizard" Dojo sticks his lower lip out to Chase, but allowed Chase to continue, "You can use one of my chambers outside of this room to display your useless whines to Kimiko"

Dojo was huffing out of angry but he needed to talk to Kimiko, "Hpmh, I would very much appreciate that _Chaasse_" Dojo was gridding his teeth when he was saying Chase's name.

Chase walked both Dojo and Kimiko out of the room, but before they left Chase turns to the crowd to announce, "I will return in a short moment, so return to your activities" he then turns to lead Kimiko and Dojo to the next room away from the tribute.

As they walked off and left the large crowd behind them, they heard an up roar of chattering starting up behind them.

Once they arrived to the next room, Chase steps aside to open the door. Kimiko walked passed Chase with a smile but Dojo kept his head leveled to the ground to hiss at Chase.

However Chase still stood at the frame of the door, "I'll leave the two of you here, just return when you feel ready"

Kimiko smiles and says, "Thanks" she tried to bow at him but he quickly interrupts the motion by grabbing her face and landing yet another kiss on her lips

Backing away he smiles at Kimiko and then at Dojo, "I'll be seeing you later" then he turns away swiftly and closes the door.

She was watching him leave like a school girl crushing over the popular guy leaving a classroom, that's until her small companion shouts in her ears, "MISS KIMIKO TOHOMIKO, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

'0_0 Kimiko couldn't decide how Dojo was reacting. He was waving his arms in the air, yelling at god who knows what, but at the same time it was cute. She didn't know if she should take this seriously with him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS OR THE EFFECTS YOU MY HAVE CAUSED IN THE WORLD OR THE FACT THAT YOU'VE JUST KISSED CHASE YOUNG, THE SIDE OF GOOD'S WORST ENEMY AND HOW YOU'VE JUST BECOME THAT DEMON'S PORPERTY NOW AND I'M GETTING ALL KINDS OF SCARY THOUGHTS ABOUT YOU BEING IN LOVE WITH THAT- WITH THAT"

"**DOJO!**" she finally causes her small dragon friend to be quiet.

Finally quiet she bends down to pull him up to her face, "Dojo… I know this looks like terrible thing from your perspective but… can't you see the joys I have when I kissed Chase"

Dojo expression became softer, "(Sighs) Yes, I see it" he looks down, "but can't you also see it's difficult for me to understand" He looks at Kimiko, "I'm just reacting horribly because I'm afraid of the difficulties that you'll be facing soon" he looked ready to cry.

"Oh Dojo" she kisses his forehead, "Thank you for being a dear friend, but…" she hugs him closer, "Dojo" he looks up at her, "You should know better"

There was a slight pause, so Dojo asks, "What?"

She smiles down at him, "I'm stronger than you think, I have the power to stop or to continue this adventure, so don't worry, please, it breaks my heart seeing you in pain for me" she looks at Dojo for an answer.

He sighs in defeat and accepts Kimiko's chose of loving Chase Young.

He tried to lighting up the mood by saying, "Just don't love him enough to where you would feed me too him"

Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at that… but then again… maybe, "I don't know Dojo would you care to be an entree" she smiles at him.

Dojo's eyes got wide, "WHAT!"

Seeing that face made Kimiko laugh, "Ha ha ha ha"

Blushing Dojo tries to claim her down, "Kimiko, please don't even joke about that"

She pulls the dragon to her bosoms again, "he he I would never do that to you Dojo, your far too important to eat"

Dojo was glad to hear of Kimiko's loyalty of friendship to him. Pretty soon he was feeling jealous of Chase Young.

So he adds, "He better take good care of you as long as he lives" he looks away, "If it comes to it I would give up my beautiful, gorgeous, and irresistible body to him" Kimiko rolls her eyes, "So that he could live longer to protect you"

She turns back at him, she could just squeal at the cuteness of Dojo's sacrifice for her, "Oh Dojo you're so sweet, Thank You"

They both hugged each other and started to head towards the door, but before they went out Dojo suggested something that disrupted her deeply.

"Kimiko… you don't think this could be a plan of his, do you?"

She stops, "What"

"Not to bring you down or anything, but… it's just… why now?"

Kimiko thought about that for a moment, she feared for the worst. Maybe Chase was after something.

Dojo sees this; he didn't mean to do that to her so he quickly tires to fix it, "Uh Kimiko I didn't mean anything by it, just forget what I was saying" he looks at Kimiko

She was still in thought; maybe what she believed about Chase was wrong.

She shakes her head and looks at Dojo, "How much longer tell midnight"

"About an hour and thirty minutes"

Kimiko didn't reply but went out of the room and walked back to the tribute. She needed to talk to Chase.

Searching though the wave of the evil crowd she searched for Chase. Until she hears him yelling, "Ladies and Gentleman Kimiko has returned" Kimiko looked up in front of the room and sees him on his throne, she quickly walked over to Chase with the crowd moving aside for her. Once she got to him he grabs her hands and held them up in the air.

She tried to talk to him, "Chase we need to talk"

Looking at her real quick he replies, "Not now my fire queen"

Not wanting to wait she says, "But Chase"

He stops her by yelling, "Everyone it is time to distribute our gifts to Kimiko, so have your gifts ready" He sits Kimiko down onto his throne to walk away from her.

As she sat there and watched Chase walk away from her she became sad.

Her last thought was, is this a plan Chase?

**Oh lord I hope none of you hate me for stopping there, but it's a cruelty that I enjoy.**

**Story is still going, ha! I bet you were thinking that this was going to be the last chapter, well it's not! Drama is coming.**

**So be ready for next week's chapter. Laters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhh! I skipped a week! I feel like dirt. PLAESE! I beg for your forgiveness, my lateness is torture to my soul, so please! FORGIVE ME!**

**OK enjoy.**

Chapter 7

While everybody was getting assembled in a line for Kimiko, they all noted that Chase Young was leaving the room in a rush. It wasn't strange to see the man leave the room, but it was really strange to see the man have an expression of joy on his face.

It's very weird for the man to smile for something, especially when his known for being heartless. However the crowd gave their attentions back to Kimiko.

So Jack Spicer was the first to go, "Hey Kimiko, I got something for you" he gave her a very pretty red bow box, with gold trimmings on the sides.

She thanked him sweetly which caused him to turn red deeply. When she untwined the silky bow it revealed Jack's gift. Her only expression was like, seriously.

Apparently it was a self-portrait of him giving her the thumbs up and saying you go girl. At first it wasn't really what she excepted, but this was from Jack after all so she says, "Uh thanks Jack"

Jack knew what Kimiko was thinking, "I know, I know, but the gifts that are given to you, must portray the giver, and as you know" pointing to his chest to impress her he proclaims, "I'm full of myself" he then smiles to her, in hopes of showing the humor, he wanted to give her a funny thought.

It works, and so, she giggles. She wasn't sure if this was allowed to do this or not but she stood up and hugged Jack in gratitude. He about melted in her arms, fainting uncontrollably, so she had to ask if Chase's cats could carry him away for her. Kimiko saw that it was very funny that Jack was being carried away in the jaws of the large felines.

Looking back she saw that Katnappe was next, who didn't feel like being too casual with her right now, so she just tossed a round shape package to Kimiko. While in midair Kimiko was hearing the package making a ringing sound. Once it landed in her hands she looks up and sees the ending the encounter with Katnappe was done.

Kimiko opens the package and sees that it was a cat bell emerging from the paper, she picks it up and sees it was made out of gold and it was embedded with diamonds, to Kimiko this meant Katnappe was a diva she-cat.

Next was Vlad, but he came up with Cyclopes along with him. Kimiko just thought that Cyclopes might've needed help by giving her his gift, but the twist was that it was a two in one gift.

In a deep Russian accent Vlad spoke, "Please take this with the out most appreciation" he hands her a huge box.

Kimiko took the huge box, and it was _heavy_, if Kimiko was a normal girl she would've dropped the box and smashed her pretty little feet, but she was strong, so she carried it to the side to open it. It was an iron sculpture of Vlad and Cyclopes in the air.

Looking at the iron statue oddly she hears Vlad clarify, "It shows both strengths" she looks back at him.

Kimiko just raised an eye brow at them and didn't want to think about it anymore, so she thanks them both and smiles, but before they left Vlad complemented on her fine kimono, "You look very nice Kimiko, like a Russian role" Cyclopes just grunted in agreement and they left.

Next came the Heylin seed Gigi, "Bonjour magnifique fleur, it is very nice to see a women showing her colors, no?" he grabs Kimko's hand and kisses it.

Her face got warm by that, "Oh, t-thank you" she pulls back her hands to hide the blush that was spreading across her face so fast.

Seeing this Gigi laughs, "Hõ Hõ another color that a flower should also wear" Then Gigi takes out an exotic flower from his chest and presented to her. The bloom itself was as big as her head; it was very blue with it's very vibrate blue petals glittered with light, "The flower is beautiful No?" he kneels down closer to her, "It's a sign of deception, it may be beautiful yes, but the inner flower of this plant is toxic" he plumps the flower into her arms, "I suggest you don't eat it, he he he hohoh" Gigi walks away.

Knowing that Gigi just gave her a plant in her arms that was very toxic she quickly puts the flower on the side of her.

Next was the man she knew and hated, Panda Bubba who approached her and said, "I see that your father is still in good health"

Tighten her eyes she looks at Panda Bubba in degust, "He's a man that can handle any kind scum that tries to bring him down" she looks at the large man for a reaction.

Panda Bubba just smiled and snapped his figures. Before Kimiko knew it two of his bodyguards brought up and a glass case that had a very red silky sheet over it, the case was as tall as her maybe even more. Another snap from Panda Bubba's fingers and the two men pulled away the red sheets to reveal a very, very fine kimono that had panda bears all over it.

Kimiko thought it was nice, but she still despised Panda Bubba. Either way she still had class and she thanks him. This suggested that he was a high class demanding man.

Next in line was Mala Mala Jong who couldn't speak or give any kinds sounds of communications, useless you understand battle cries. Kimiko didn't really know what to do, however the magical creature takes out a special glass container and scoops up some of its flames of its arm, then closing the container very tightly to hand it to Kimiko.

She looks at the glass jar in amazement, she didn't except that at all. The creature however left without explaining its gift, but Kimiko figured that the gift was the sign of the eternal flame that was forever within her and the creature.

She looks up to that next person in line, it was Wuya, Kimiko greeted her with a sarcastic tone, "I doubt you have anything impressive as a demon creature's fire in a jar"

Wuya grinded her teeth hard, but she throws a wrapped packaged to Kimiko, "Very funny" then to a mutual expression, "but in a serious matter, it symbolizes the higher power of a women who can go the distant" Rolling her eyes she quickly walks away from Kimiko, but turns around again to say, "You win Kimiko, Chase is all yours" She then finally walks away.

Kimiko looks at the gift in her hands and unwraps the pretty paper. It was Wuya's ghost mask. Kimiko somehow felt very flattered about having this mask in her hands now.

"Well, isn't that nice" she knew that tone, but she didn't want to look up, "It's not very nice to ignore the people who are going to give you a present"

Looking up she sees Hannibal smiling at her in the most troublesome way, and replies "What is it that you have to offer to me _Hannibal_" She puts down Wuya's mask.

The bean's famous cricked smile spreads across his face, "The answer to all your problems" he hands her a fan.

It was very elegant and the craftsmanship was very stunning, but the strange thing about it was that when you flip it, the sides are very different and had a theme about opposites. One side of the fan was very beautiful and had a very smooth look to it, while the other side was very dark and sharp looking, "It's a symbol that everybody's two faced in this world" raising higher Hannibal says, "_everybody_"

Kimiko looks up at Hannibal and sees the purpose of his gift, "Chase loves me"

Smiling more Hannibal replies, "Never said he didn't, now that you've brought it up" smiling at her in a sick way he says, "having doubts"

Looking away she tries to answer him like she wasn't fazed by his word, "N-No, I just-" she failed.

"Can't you see the truth Kimiko" Stepping closer to her he continues, "Surely a sweet thing like you can see, that this love you hope to have with Chase, can never be"

Appalled at Hannibal's words she spits back, "You don't know that"

"I know him well enough to see the truth of his dark side" he dares to add, "After all, I'm the one who brought it out"

Kimiko could yell and scream at Hannibal for that, but she want to because she knew if she did, He would find it more amusing and just proving more of his point of doubt.

Dojo was still with her and he didn't like what Hannibal was trying to do, so Dojo tries to tell her, "Kimiko, we need to leave this place as soon as this event is over"

Kimiko couldn't think with Dojo worrying about every little thing she was involved in, "Dojo could you please go and get me something to drink"

Dojo looked at her in a concern look and looks at Hannibal in degust, "Fine I'll be quick" he jumps off of her and slithers as quickly as he could to the drinking table.

Once Dojo was gone Hannibal takes the chance of opportunity, "If you want the real truth, meet me on the balcony on the west side of the chamber" Kimiko eyes widen to hear him continue, "You'll thank me for shinning the light on you" He smiles and goes away.

Kimiko wanted to throw a fire ball on the back of his bald head, but she contains herself and finishes receiving everybody's gifts.

After some time later (To many villains, I have to stop there, sorry)

Everyone had finished giving Kimiko her presents, but she was still wandering where had Chase gone. What Hannibal had said earlier really crawled up her skin. She didn't want to believe that Chase was just using her, but her mind was considering the possibility.

And so her curiosity got the best of her and she heads straight for the balcony to meet Hannibal to find out more about this Midnight event and Chase.

She was walking away when Jack taps on her shoulder, "Uh Kimiko where you going"

She looks at him straight in the eyes and says, "Hopefully revealing the truth" she then turns around and keeps walking away.

Jack felt something was wrong but he let it go.

Getting closer to the opening she feels the cool air of the entrance touching her skin, but before she disappeared into the dark she looks back at the crowd and sees if Chase had returned, she sees nothing, and so she continues.

Once she went through the vials of the balcony to disappear from the room, Chase had reentered back into the room with a small red box within his hands.

A box containing the purpose of Chase plans all along, but his plans needed Kimiko right now.

So…

Where is she?

**Good lord! The torture! Of making you guys wait again, it's just so awful, I just feel so terrible… well not really, but enough to feel bad.**

**Anyways, stay tuned for another Chapter of Your Turn to Host!**

**Laters**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking through the veils of the balcony Kimiko felt like she was walking away from her own reality of safety. She was feeling out of place and weird.

"So you came" turning around she sees Hannibal looking at her.

Her body and voice began tense, "So I did, now tell me what you know"

Putting his vines in the air Hannibal says, "Moving a little fast aren't we, even for me"

She spits, "Quick the sick games Hannibal! Tell me the truth right now!"

Still calm and devious Hannibal replies, "Not playing anything, just making sure you're ready for the truth when you hear it, I just don't want a crying little girl in my hands"

Kimiko was degusted with the thought of crying in front of Hannibal, but he was right about the concern of Chase's intentions, was she really ready?

Realizing she is and that she is in love with Chase Young, but she needed to know it was real. At first she was scared.

Starting the talk, Hannibal smoothly says, "The reason why Chase Young had volunteered for hosting this tribute, was to having you in his palace, when the time was right"

Tightening her eyes she questions, "What do you mean, the right time?"

"A sacrifice"

Kimiko jumped back a bit, "What!"

Looking at Kimiko he says, "Your only here too die"

Her eyes became wide and lifeless, "Y-Your wrong, C-Chase would never do that too me"

Smiling he replies, "Why do think this ceremony requires a female virgin"

Backing up to a wall she says, "The monks had a virgin, and they never killed her"

Rolling his eyes Hannibal says, "Of course not, they don't follow the true plans of death, in fact they're the ones who name this event the Millennium Midnight Maiden, in hopes of stopping the sacrifices of little… innocent… girls"

Stepping away from the bean she asks, "What was it call before then?"

Putting his head high he says, "The real name of this ceremony is called, Death's Era of Purity" an evil smirk escapes his face, "Beautiful name isn't it"

Sickened by the demon's pleasure, she bravely asks, "And what does this have to do with Chase?"

"The tribute was made by Heylin gods who required sacrifices of virgins, for their entertainment, in order to put favors of fate to the hands of the dark side or to those who go along with the tribute"

Kimiko couldn't believe the real meaning of this tribute. She needed to get out of here and right now, "Uh Thanks for the 411 Hannibal, now that I know this" she slowly steps away from Hannibal, "I gotta go" she tries to run back into the ballroom but was quickly blocked by a red large mass in front of her.

Becoming higher Hannibal says, "Sorry little Missy, but your purity is needed somewhere else"

With one swift move of Hannibal's arms and the last thing that Kimiko sees is Chase off in the distance looking for something or her, and then, darkness.

Chase Young was still looking for Kimiko in the ballroom; he looked over the crowds and nothing yet. That's until he sees Dojo eating by the buffet table, alone.

Walking up to the small dragon he says, "Dojo where's Kimiko?"

Rolling his eye he says, "Ha! Like you care"

Chase became quiet, then softly says, "You really have no idea, how much I really care for her"

Dojo looks at Chase's hands and sees the small red box, "You do… is that what I think it is"

Sighing and putting the box in his armor he says, "Please Dojo where is Kimiko"

Now looking dumb the dragon quickly says, "I don't really know"

Chase couldn't control his temper right there, "WHAT DO MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Trying to make an excuse the small scaly dragon says, "Hey she told me to get something for her- the crowd came and people were blocking my way- I couldn't get though and next thing you know, she's out of my sight"

Not wanting to hear more he shouts in the room, "KIMIKO!"

Everyone looks at Chase.

"KIMIKO!" Chase was running around the room, scanning every corner of the room yelling, "KIMIKO!"

Nothing, no response, no signs of Kimiko anywhere.

Chase had enough he was getting worried, "WARRORIES!" all of his cats pop out of nowhere, "SARCH EVERY CONER OF THE PALACE AND SEARCH THE GROUNDS, I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES CENTURYIES, **FIND MY KIMIKO!**"

Everyone was dead silent with fear, never have they seen this dark man so angry. The large crowds witness rampaging felines following direct orders from there master. Sniffing, clawing, and roaming every corner of the palace.

Chase looked around until he ended back up with the small dragon at the buffet table, "DOJO!" the small dragon screams, "What!"

Chase firmly says, "Where's is Kimiko?"

Shrugging in fear the dragon says, "I thought she was with you"

Rolling his eyes he says, "Apparently not"

Stuffing his face Dojo says, "Well I haven't seen her, last I saw her she was finishing receiving her gifts from everyone"

Sighing in frustration, "I know you were sent away, but tell me when"

"When she was talking to Hannibal"

That struck a nerve; "I need you to come with me immediately Dojo" he walks away in anger.

Dojo tired to follow Chase, with as much speed as he could to keep up with the evil man that has fallen in love with his friend Kimiko.

Chase had stomped his way to another room, quickly throwing his arms in the air to summon his all seeing eye, "Show me Kimiko" the eye revealed him a frighten sight that he had hope to never see.

It was a picture of Hannibal holding Kimiko in his arms, and looking at Chase Young with such power.

Looking away from the eye he yells at Dojo, "Take me to the temple right now!"

Putting a figure up Dojo objects, "Now there's no way I'm gonna fly you to the temple"

Chase gave him a frown, "Enough Dojo! Kimiko is in danger right now and you want to talk about your problems with me wanting to sit on your back"

Dojo looks at Chase oddly, "Do you really care about Kimiko that much Chase Young"

Having a softer expression on Chase's face he says, "Whatever's left in my lifeless soul, I want Kimiko to have it, and she is my vessel of life"

Crying like he just saw Titanic for the first time he cries, "(Sob Sob Sniff Sniff) Oh Chase that was pure poetry of love"

Not wanting this Chase says, "Dojo, we need to go right now"

Wiping away his tears Dojo says "Oh (sniff) hop on then" Dojo morphs into his larger self to adjust his back for Chase.

Chase hops on Dojo's back and points to the temple

Dojo frowns, "I know where the temple is"

"I hope so, because we have less than an hour to save Kimiko"

Dojo didn't argue or complain, he just quickly turned back to the mission to save Kimiko with Chase

"Wait!"

Both looking back they see Jack Spicer.

"Wait! I want to help"

Chase didn't argue, he just nodded in agreement to let Jack Spicer assist in their rescue.

And so Jack Spicer, Dojo, and Chase Young headed towards the temple to get help.

May the winds of fate be in their favors in hopes that they make it time to save Kimiko.

**Goodness me I can't tell you how much I want to end this story right now, however I can't and I won't. I'm not tired of writing or anything. I just want to see how this ends right now. But my time demands I take my time with this story.**

**Believe it or not I to wait for the updates, it's madding. **

**Anyway I'm still proud of this story because it's my most popular and most watched by you guys, so I give you my thanks and love.**

**Until next time, Stay tuned for another chapter of Your Turn to Host!**

**Laters**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must apologize for my lateness on this story, but please know that my school is slowing me down right now. Plus I'm an art student (ironically a cartoonist) and I will at one point focus on that more, but don't worry I'll give you a heads up when that happens.**

**Anyways enjoy! **

Chapter 9

Blinking her lushes eyes open again Kimiko feels a good amount of cold air flying though her dress. A cold sensation that wakes her up from her slumber, "hmmm" trying to touch her face with her hands she feels a terrible restriction of movement around her hands and feet.

Getting wide eyed and suddenly hearing a deep southern accent talking, "About time you've woken up" It was Hannibal, "I thought I was going to have to kill you in your sleep"

Trying to get up at the word kill, Kimiko tries to stand up, however she feels weakness and heaviness in her legs.

"No use trying sweet thing" he mocks her with such power, "I neutralize your powers and nearly numb your legs" He walks over to her and sees that she was looking around instead.

She was in an unfamiliar place, but she had recognized that she was in a temple, a temple that was very dark and large. It had the uncomfortably aura of death waiting for her. She and Hannibal were in a chamber that was very large containing pillars surrounding what seemed like a center stage for a bloody show.

Huffing for air, she barely breaths out, "Where are we?"

Smiling at the pitiful girl he says, "A place for your demise and the truth"

She gave him a pout and Hannibal chuckles at her reaction to explain, "Ha ha ha we're about twenty miles west of Chase's palace" Hannibal brushes his hands on one of the pillars, "in the great dark Heylin temple, a temple that's responsible for some of the darkest and most famous sacrifices made throughout history, you should feel very honored Kimiko" she looks at him in disgust, by the thoughts Hannibal put out of death, but she ironically finds herself crying.

So this event was really about killing virgins.

Trying to find out why she crying, she finds out that she was accepting Hannibal's story about Chase is using her.

Hearing Kimiko sniffing in front of him, Hannibal became disappointed in seeing her cry so fast, for he wanted to break her slowly and painfully, "Well, this is a turn off, I excepted your personality to be the same as your element" he wobbles away saying in the distant, "In an hour, your life shall end with a scream" leaving a trail of a dying laugh.

Looking back at the bean going away, Kimiko tears began to pour. She became very sad at the truth, being that she was really being here for granting a free wish when she dies. She wasn't scared of death or pain, but sad at this sacrifice thing being for real and for also thinking that Chase's feeling's for her weren't real.

Feeling anger and sorrow she shakes her head, so she could not think about Chase right now. She was in trouble and she needed to get out of here, being a warrior for good this wasn't the best thing to do, stopping and crying on the floor like a weak warrior.

So she starts to move rolling around on the floor, messing up her beautiful kimono, the ropes around her hands felt like wires, but got past the pain and started to move around the knots. Right now she was missing her fire element, but also deep down in her heart she was missing Chase Young even more.

The Rescue Team in Progress

Smacking the dragons back Jack yells, "Faster Dojo!"

Wiping his head back to face Jack, Dojo shouts, "Hey! It isn't easy flying you freaks to the temple now"

Crossing his arms Jack replies, "Well, if we had my robots right now, we would be there"

Frowning at Jack, Dojo shouts, "Are you really going to compare me to one of your worthless machineries?"

Waving his arms in the air Jack yells, "Hah my Jack-bots would be flying in circles around you"

Hissing back and pointing at Jack, Dojo says, "That brain of yours is already flying in circles"

Pointing back at Dojo, Jack says, "Well I-"

"ENOUGH! You idiots" Chase was sitting in between Jack and Dojo, "Quit your foolishness and let us get to the temple now" Chase had enough of the two clowns who were fighting on the trip, asking them to help save Kimiko, he was starting to regret his chose.

With a Huff both Dojo and Jack settle back down to continue their dash in the air again.

Pouting and crossing his arms in the corner Jack becomes bold to ask Chase, "Why are you rescuing Kimiko?"

Chase gave Jack a look that said are you serious and he replies, "The same reasons you came worm"

Jack became stunned, "Really"

Chase looks back at him questionably and fierce, which makes Jack frantically explain his reaction, "Well, knowing you for awhile Chase, you just don't seem like the type of guy who has that kind of feeling's for anyone"

The dark lord looks at Jack in a fearsome way, which of course makes Jack scared, but surprisingly Jack holds out long enough to hear Chase's response, "Listen you worm, I am in love with Kimiko, she is my only equal in this world, and I can't bring myself the thought of losing her, so if you want to help, you better stop your foolishness and get your stupid act together Jack" Chase turns around to face the horizon again.

Under his breath and in a whisper Jack says, "I will Chase, I'm just as scared as you, scared that I might lost the best girl in my life to the perfect guy"

At the Temple

Outside in the garden meditating, was the three anxious monks waiting for their beautiful fiery companion to return safe and sound.

Looking at the moon Riamundo asks, "Do you think she's having a good time?"

Tipping his hat forward Clay says, "No doubt partner"

Smiling in agreement Omi adds, "Oh yes my friends I bet she is having the time of her life"

Riamundo grabs his chin, "Hmm"

Clay looks at Ria and asks, "What's wrong Riamundo?"

Looking at Clay Riamundo says, "I just feel like something wrong"

Smiling at the worrying leader Clay pats his shoulders and says, "Oh there's nothing to worry about Riamundo, Kimiko is a strong girl, stronger than a ox, respectfully of course"

Omi stands up and points, "Yes even for a girl she's strong"

Sighing at his thoughts Riamundo says, "I guess, it's just… she's alone with Chase Young you know" he frowns

Finally Clay sees that Riamundo wasn't worried about Kimiko's well being, but of being upset about Kimiko being alone with another man. Raising a brow Clay says, "Feeling jealous are we Riamundo"

Jerking his head back Riamundo quickly replies, "Me! Jealous don't be so empty headed cowboy" however Riamundo couldn't hide the blush that was spreading across his face.

Pointing at Ria, Clays teases him, "Oooh your jealous! Of Chase Young for having Kimiko aaalllll to himself" he makes kissing sounds.

"NO I'M NOT DUDE!" Ria ties to explain poorly, "I'm just upset… because… Kimiko always has the parties"

Omi falls onto his back and laughs, "Ha ha ha ho ho Riamundo"

Looking at Omi Riamundo says, "Now what are you laughing at?"

Getting back up and catching his breath Omi says, "I to would be jealous of the man, I mean, come on, this is Chase Young were talking about, the most strongest warrior the temple has ever seen, he's very handsome, very strong, and very like me no doubt"

"OK! I think we heard enough about that dude" Riamundo looks away

Smiling on the side Clay drops the teasing and continues to meditate.

The guys just left it at that and continued to meditate in the garden, feeling at peace with hoping that Kimiko would be back soon.

That's when they hear the familiar sounds of Dojo morphing in the background.

Clay was the first to get up and turn around to see Dojo, "About time Dojo, Riamundo was just getting wor-" Clay was speechless and shocked.

Seeing Clay's reaction Riamundo gets up, "What's wrong Cl-" he froze, "Chase?"

Omi quickly turns around to see Chase and Jack on the ground with Dojo in the back of them.

Riamundo tries to look frantically for Kimiko, she wasn't in sight, so Riamundo yells, "Where's Kimiko? CHASE WHAT DID YOU DO!" he charges at him.

Dodging the angry monk, Chase grabs Riamundo's hands and pulls him up to his face, "Listen, we have no time, All I have to say is that Kimiko is need of our help"

Angry at Chase Riamundo yells, "I don't believe you monster!"

Frowning at Riamundo, Chase replies, "Believe what you want, but do it when we save Kimiko from Hannibal" he tosses Riamundo back to Omi and Clay.

Standing straight Riamundo points, "What makes you think I would believe you?"

So Jack tries to cuts in, "Look guys Chase is very serious" he gives them the most sincere expression he could to the monks, "Kimiko needs us"

Clay quickly says, "Alright" he then walks to the side of Chase and Jack.

Following Clay was Omi, "Me too"

With everyone looking back at Riamundo, they all try to make him understand the situation couldn't wait, they needed to go now.

With defeat Riamundo finally gives in, "Fine" he walks up to Chase and says, "If I find out you hurt Kimiko in anyway, I'll kill you"

Smirking at the boy Chase says, "Shall we then"

With that, everyone hops on Dojo's back and quickly flies back into the skies.

Chase knew that the moon was almost in place, for either life or death. He quickly grips his hands on the small red box in his armor, hoping that Kimiko's life was still in this world.

**AHHHHH! The horror of making you guys wait, sorry, but I hope you all still like it. Review please.**

**Stay tuned for another chapter of Your Turn to Host!**

**Laters**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have something special at the end of this chapter, so hurry up and read, ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Feeling the air hit her face again Kimiko became somewhat relived about her capture because she felt that in her heart she was near to an exit of some kind, thinking that she was going to get out of here easy, but first she needed to cut the ropes that was holding her.

She couldn't think about freedom just yet because her full focus was on the ropes around her hands, she tried to loosen the knots every now and then, but also tried to summon her fire, but it was useless. She could feel that something was neutralizing her magic and chi flow.

It took her awhile to find a corner that had the potential of cutting her ropes. She at first had to hop towards the corner to start the possible process of releasing her.

She's been rubbing her hands near an old altar for awhile; its edges were rigid and almost sharp like.

So far she couldn't tell how far her work was or tell if what she was doing was even working. Then the next thing you know she hears footsteps approaching.

Being quite strange to her, considering that Hannibal had no legs, who else was here?

Coming around the corner Kimiko stops her work and waited to see the face.

To her shock it was, "Wuya?"

The Rescue Team in Progress

Still flying through the air was everyone being quiet, all except Riamundo's murmuring in the back of everyone.

They were finally close to Chase's palace and Riamundo was looking at everyone who was focused onto getting to Kimiko before midnight, so he hisses at Chase in anger.

Riamundo finally asks, out of being inpatient, "Alright, so what's this about Chase?"

Chase sighs in irritation, "Well young monk, let me put it this way, if it will stop your tongue" he stares at Riamundo, "Kimiko is in a line that might lead her to death"

Riamundo wanted to kill the man, "Did you put her in that line Chase!"

Chase rolled his eyes and turns around to face the horizon again. Being ignored by Chase so easily, Riamundo became mad and was ready to jump him, but his friends quickly stops him.

Holding his shoulders Clay says, "Whoa there partner, we haven't got the story yet"

Yelling, Riamindo says, "Exactly dude! We don't even know what the hell is going on"

Omi quickly steps in front of him, "I'm sorry my friend but Riamundo is right, we must know knowledge before we do anything" Omi turns to face Chase's back, "Chase Young just what is this event really about?"

Giving everyone a side glance Chase firmly calls, "Worm" Jack quickly looks at Chase in a panic and hears him say, "Explain"

"Oh, uh, well you guys you see" Jack began to fiddle with his hands, "This event, of what you know as the Millennium Midnight Maiden is really a sacrifice to get a possible wish from the Heylin gods, and right now Kimiko is about ready to be offered"

Riamundo grinds his teeth, "Offered to what"

"I - Uh" Jack didn't want to answer that.

So Chase quickly finishes, "death"

Riamundo looks at Chase for a moment and says, "Were you planning this all a long"

With a huff Chase replies, "You may not understand, my true reasons for doing this but-" he pauses in midsentence when they arrived to his palace.

Ready to embrace the landing they all quickly forgot about Chase's answer.

Seeing Chase hop off, Riamundo yells, "Chase answer me!"

Looking back Chase replies, "Not now" and returning to his home.

Ria was ready to plunge at him but Clay grabs him by the arm, "Just hold on there partner, we gotta find Kimiko first you know"

Clay was right; Kimiko had to be found first before anything was cleared up, if what Chase had said about death was true Riamundo had to corporate for now, "Alright" then quickly hopping after Chase into his lair.

Back to Kimiko

Looking at the witch behind her she yells, "Wuya what you doing here?"

Shutting Kimiko's mouth with her hands Wuya says in a loud hiss, "Quiet it you idiot, do want us to get caught" then returning to the knots.

Starting to feel the looseness of her hands Kimiko asks, "Are you helping me?"

Very fast Wuya says, "I'M NOT! My only interest is stopping Hannibal right now" Wuya in the end became quiet and gave Kimiko the sign that she wanted to leave at that for now.

"Oh" then with a quick snap both of Kimiko's arms became free, but all of a sudden a burst of flames shout out of her hands so suddenly that Kimiko and Wuya duck down.

Kimiko's eyes got wide and she yells, "Whoa! What was that?"

Wuya hissed at her to be quiet and says, "It was the ropes, they contain a spell that holds your chi and makes you weak" she then looks around at the air that Kimiko had just fired at, so she says, "You must of tired your element a lot, if you made that kind burst so suddenly"

Snapping her feet free Wuya helps Kimiko up and starts walking her away from her prison, but before Kimiko left she grabs what was left of the ropes.

Back to the Rescue Team 

Stepping out his lair with his army of cats behind him Chase waves his hands to the direction of their next destination to the west, then walking back up to Dojo with the rest of the guys who now held new Shen gong wu in their arms.

They all saw the rampaging cats were going to the west.

Chase looks up at the sky and sees that the moon was beginning to turn red, "We don't have that much time now, we must get going" quickly demanding Dojo to set flight immediately. He began to run with great velocity that his fast movements caused the little red box he was saving for Kimiko to fall out of his armor without him noticing it.

But just behind him was Riamundo picking up the small box with curiosity. However he couldn't look at it right now, so he tugs the box into his robe quickly.

With everyone on and ready to go, they all set flight to the Heylin Temple that held Kimiko.

Back To Kimiko

Kimiko was being dragged throughout the whole dark temple by Wuya and she had about just enough of it.

Pulling her arm out of Wuya's claws she yells at her in a load whisper, "Wuya what the hell is going on, not that I don't appreciate your assents but… I mean, seriously your saving me!"

Rolling her green eyes Wuya replies, "I know you idiot, you don't think I know that by now"

Pouting at the name calling she asks, "But why?"

"Look I just happen to care about what happens to you right now, just leave at that and lets go"

Wanting answers right now she grabs onto Wuya's arm and asks, "Why?"

"You're really an idiot you know that… look… I just can see those who are fated to be together" she made Kimiko quiet, "Even I know, I can't stop this degusting force of love"

As Kimiko became shocked and stunned she began to think about Chase again. Such a joy it was to think about the man she was in love with again. The thought of him made everything seem OK.

Why would she believe Hannibal along anyway, she could see in Chase's eyes and see the real truth, He too was in love with her.

Her only prove was the Heylin witch who could see their love for each other was strong, maybe Kimiko was an idiot.

Finishing, Wuya says, "That's my reason you brat, now just be quiet and hurry up" she tugs unto Kimiko's arm to go faster to the large door ahead.

But before they could get half away to the door they were stopped by a large wall in front of them.

Before Kimiko could say or ask anything to Wuya she hears her say, "Let us go Hannibal" Kimiko looks back and sees Hannibal leaning on a pillar with his bird.

In his deep dark tone Hannibal says, "Now why would I want to do that when have two babes in front of me" he grins sickly, "Both being two different flavors of course, bitter and sweet"

No smiles came upon hearing that sick comment.

With a chuckle Hannibal says, "Tough crowd"

Wuya shouts, "It's gonna get tougher if you don't let us go right now!" she summoned her green magic into her hands and displayed them in front of Hannibal; he just smiled at the witch.

He smoothly spits back, "Have it your way then, but be sure you want to die first" then he suddenly sees the witch lunging at him in full speed.

But before Wuya could get a couple feet away from Hannibal his Ying Yang bird dove in front of her too open a vertex to the Ying Yang World, locking the bird and the witch in the strange world at the same time.

Kimiko gasps at the horror and looks at Hannibal for an answer.

He stares at her and says, "That finish that pest for now"

Kimiko got quiet and became outrage with Hannibal. She tightens her fist and thought about what Hannibal has done for the whole night, lying, kidnapping, and trapping people into nothingness. She gave Hannibal a list, so she could be the judgment of him.

Pointing at Hannibal so forcibly Kimiko yells, "Hannibal I challenge you to Xioalin Showdown!"

Raising a brow at her he replies, "This is a mood swing for you, considered the last time I left you in the corner crying like a little girl" Then grinning wickedly, "is this all of because Chase Young is not loving you anymore"

"First of all Hannibal, I have no need to believe you anymore" she soften her face, "I love Chase Young" then getting back into her mood of revenge, "And he loves me, even without this ceremony"

Crossing his vines Hannibal says, "Such a naive little girl, but it's the better chance I have of winning this match"

Standing taller she says, "The challenge is to the death"

Kimiko quickly tore her dress into a robe and took her stance in front of Hannibal. She and Hannibal were the only ones standing in the long hallway in silents, just staring at each other.

With loud echo they both yell, "GONG YI TEMPAI!"

**Great chapter I know but….**

**! **

**I just heard the greatest news ever…. XIOALIN SHOWDOWN IS COMING BACK! **

**Ohhh I am so thrilled about it! That I have a special offer to give to people who respond quickly if all of you go to my profile (you better hurry though).**

**But don't forget to return for another chapter of Your Turn Too Host!**

**Laters**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The flight was getting faster and bumper everyone had to grab onto Dojo tighter. While everyone had no problem in doing so Riamundo had to adjust a sharp pain that was stabbing into his gut, but then just remembering he had Chase's box.

Starting to pull out the little red box out of his robe he begins to wonder about Chase's intentions. Then like a bat hitting his face Riamundo finally snaps the whole idea together about the box, it was certainly small enough for the purpose of keeping someone to yourself. He began to tremble at the thought. He had to hide it back into his robe.

Of all the people who could be brave enough to ask such a life changing question to Kimiko, it had to be Chase Young.

Landing in front of a dark temple they all landed quickly and start running inside the temple for Kimiko.

The Fight

The walls shifted into a circular pattern to give Hannibal and Kimko an arena to start their Showdown.

Kimiko and Hannibal slowly adjusted their bodies to strike.

Slashing her arms to hit the bean's Kimiko tries to summon back her powers, and with success she thrushes her element to the monster's flesh.

Yelling at her Hannibal screams, "Such sprite! Worthy to be sacrificed for evil"

"Shut Up!" Twirling her legs high she hurls her heel to Hannibal's face.

Crossing his vines to block her kick he intertwines his vine to grab her leg and toss her across the air.

Quickly recovering she heads back to Hannibal to thrust her body at his lower part of his body to make him fall, but she dodges instead to avoid a arm heading her way by leaping high into the air and yelling, "Fire!" throwing multiple fireballs at him.

Accepted the pain Hannibal jumps into the air and throws his hands above his head to toss them hard into Kimiko.

She rolls out of the way but to head to Hannibal's fist making contact to her face. With an urge for payback Kimiko grabs Hannibal's arms to toss him above her head and throw him hard back onto the concrete, leaving a spider web of cracks. With Hannibal on the ground she steps close to him and strikes him, but he knocked her down and they were kicking all their might.

Kimiko quickly pulls out the rope that she saving and flips over Hannibal's back to grip onto his arms, and like a rodeo she roped Hannibal to the ground.

Leaving him completely helpless to Kimiko, but she just paused for the moment.

Hannibal spoke, "What too much of a little princess to do it?" he began to chuckle.

However Kimiko kick her heel into Hannibal's neck to yell, "I'm not like you, I want you to live with the memory of me defeating you, because I think that is the greatest torture you'll ever face with"

Kimiko would have won then and there but not in a way that would gave Hannibal the glory of losing because she knew he wanted her to feel the dark side of killing her enemy.

The Showdown was over; she only killed Hannibal's intentions, and that counted as being the winner.

Looking around she wondered where Wuya was and worried about her safety.

**BANG!**

A huge explosion ripped through the wall that Kimiko was flung a couple feet away from Hannibal.

Kimiko couldn't hear anything, for her ears were ringing loudly. Shaking her head she coughs away the dust and waves for the air to clear.

Until she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and pull her out of the mess. Once she smelt the clear air she looks up to see her saver.

"Riamundo?"

"Come on we gotta get out of here!"

"No, I have to finish this" pulling away from his arms she turns back to the fight. As she turns around she bumps into something hard and firm.

Backing up to see who it was she gasps, "Chase"

As Chase held her in embrace she began to cry, "Oh Chase you do love me" it became quiet as everyone looked at Chase Young hugging Kimiko protectively.

Riamundo was quiet; Omi's jaws were dropped to the ground while Clay eyes became wide in shock. Dojo smiled at the two lovers, but when Jack saw the moment of truth, he couldn't take it anymore; he left without a word or anyone noticing.

As Hannibal got up he spits, "Now isn't that sweet, it clouds the air to make you SICK!"

Throwing a fist to the side of Hannibal's face Chase screams, "Enough!"

Spitting out ooze Hannibal laughs, "Are you that afraid Chase, you know what this meant to the dark side! What about the wish Chase! You can still be the greatest warrior that ever lived"

"My only wish now is Kimiko" staring down at Hannibal he feels the hands of his love grabbing him.

Hannibal had to laugh, "Hahaha you seriously think that this will work"

Quickly Kimiko and Chase took their stance as one; this silenced the bean to a halt. They ran forward into the huge ugly mass of Hannibal Roy Bean.

An evil guy can handle one enemy, but when it becomes two, well let's just say it becomes _two_ much, especially if the pair is in love with each other.

As they headed towards Hannibal Kimiko and Chase intertwined into a fireball that shaped into a dragon.

Upon reaching contact they drilled into Hannibal into a wall and exploded him into a dust of fire.

Flipping back to stand proudly everyone heard the last breath of Hannibal, "This is not over, my sprite will live on!" then the vapors of the ashes disappeared into the temple.

Gripping onto Kimiko tighter Chase lowly says, "But not for now Hannibal"

Looking at the area where Hannibal was Kimiko gripped her arms around Chase's neck and nudged her head into him.

Looking at Kimiko Chase says, "You all right"

Gazing up to Chase's face she says, "Yes"

But quicker than the light itself Chase grips around Kimiko's waist to smother her with his lips.

This time even in front of her friends, she allowed Chase Young to go all out on her. She even gave him the pleasure of her tongue.

Everyone was practically stunned at the sight, except for Dojo.

"Now ,Now you two, not now" Dojo tired to get them out of their kissing session, "Let's go, I don't wanna stay here any long than I already have"

One last kiss and they all started to walk out of the dark temple, ready to leave.

As everyone was heading back, Omi was the first to asks himself, where's Jack?

**Goodness, Goodness where is Jack and Wuya. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Returning to Chase's palace Kimiko was kissing her evil lover all the way back, she was hugging every part of him that she could reach until they landed safely on the ground.

However Chase had to stop her from continuing. She became irritated in seeing him walking away to Riamundo who was in the corner pouting.

Reaching the angry boy Chase softly says, "May you please give me the box now"

Riamundo was shocked; he wanted to see Chase empty handed when was going to present the small red box to her.

Riamundo dreaded this moment when he figured out the purpose of the box, but he wanted to take this moment, "Can we talk for a minute"

Chase nods and walks with him to the garden leaving Kimiko and the gang behind.

As she was left behind she hugs the rest of her friends, "I missed you guys" she wraps her arms around Omi's little body like a little baby, "Oh Omi thank you so much for helping Chase, but to be honest I had everything under control"

With a side smirk Omi replies, "Oh yes, my female friend has the out most talent within herself and I am happy to be your friend" As Kimiko released Omi she kissed his forehead in gratitude.

Continuing to Clay she was ready to hug him but was sized first by Clay's massive arms surrounding her tightly that she almost lost her breath.

Finally being released by the bear Kimiko went to Dojo.

Who was still mad at her for telling him to leave her alone with Hannibal in the first place, "Kimiko how dare you! Letting me leave you alone with that thing at the ball"

Kimiko had to smile and kiss Dojo, "I'm sorry Dojo" then giving her full affection to him, "Thank You for coming for me"

Dojo couldn't help but cry.

Back to Chase & Riamundo's Chat

Looking away to not lose his temper Riamundo asks, "How long have you've had these feeling's for her"

"Since you became their leader"

Rising a brow to Chase Ria asks, "Really, how that happened?"

Looking at Riamundo Chase replies, "She showed too be a very worthy companion of your command"

"Can you see how she vexes you too?"

"She's like no other women I've met, overcoming the many obstacles she faced, never breaking her will to fight, like a true warrior" looking down Chase continues, "but to honest it was sexual at first, but after awhile I just became attracted to her mind"

Trying to understand Chase Riamundo asks, "It's been years and I never seen you show such an attraction for her"

Giving Riamundo a glare he says, "Is that all that concerns you, fearing that I feel nothing for her?"

"Yes"

Standing straight Chase says, "That's why I need that box from you, the one that you've been trying to hide from me"

Feeling the box in his robe Ria says, "Why did you go through the ceremony if you had this all along?"

Smiling Chase replies, "I follow tradition" he adds in a chuckle, "This ceremony was the perfect way of showing her that I care for her"

As Riamundo pulled out the little box he gazed upon it with envy, "Just promise me you'll take good care of her"

Looking at Riamundo Chase smiles at him, "Your truly a unique young man, you pass your judgments very well, whether you don't know it or not" Walking away with the box Chase lastly says, "You're a good leader" then disappearing around the corner back to the group.

As Kimiko laughed and giggled she was twirled into her lover's arms.

"Chase" she begins to kiss him, but he stops her by kneeling down before her.

Kimiko's eyes widen and she became shocked.

Smiling up to her he says, "Kimiko, I have dreamed of this moment for so long I can't tell how many aching nights I've spent every day thinking about you" laughing at the awkward behavior of being lovey dovey Chase bravely finishes, "today it will end if you accept this" pulling out the small red box Chase could see Kimiko's eye's glittering, "Kimiko" everyone was staring at her in shock and couldn't believe what happen the next moment.

"Will you marry me?" Opening the box Chase presented her with a jewel that brought tears to your eyes.

With a quick drop Kimiko landed herself into Chase's lips, now smothering him with the many yeses he wanted to hear.

Grabbing the ring out of the box Chase pushes the ring onto Kimiko's figure.

Soon to be bonded, Riamundo finally steps out of the corner to smile at the happy new couple, to congratulate them on their happiness.

As Kimiko looked up she walks over to Riamundo and grabs his hands, "Oh Ria, thank you so much for believing in me and Chase, I can't tell you how much that makes me feel" she looks down and starts crying.

Grabbing her chin he pulls her face up and wipes away her tears, to say, "You deserve to be happy, I just hope to be there when you enter it" he turns her around and walks her into Chase's arms.

Chase gave his last respect he could for the day by saying, "Thank You Riamundo, for giving me this honor"

As Ria and Chase shook their hands everyone gathered around to cheered for a happy ending.

The End

Or is it?

**(Stretches high and long) WOOOWWWW! Finally, praise the lord I finished one of my major stories. Man it feels good. **

**Thank You for Reading and I will return to improve some words and some sentences, but other than that I hoped you loved the story. Please Review and maybe I might write a sequel.**

**Laters**


End file.
